russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Old GMA 7 PROG SKED (March-April 1998)
Weekdays :6 am – The 700 Club :6:30 am – Mornings @ GMA :8 am – Magnegosyo :8:30 am – Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko :9 am – Sesame Street :9:30 am – Batibot :10 am – PG (Parent's Guide) / Perrine :10:30 am – Azul :11 am – Katok Mga Misis! :12 nn – Eat Bulaga! :1:30 pm – Del Tierro :2 pm – Pira-Pirasong Pangarap :2:30 pm – Ms. D! :3:30 pm – Perrine / Space Strikers :4 pm – Ninja Robots / Mummies Alive :4:30 pm – Mojacko / Ninja Robots :5 pm – Mummies Alive / Mojacko :5:30 pm – Dragon Flyz :6 pm – Saksi :6:30 pm – Ikaw Na Sana / Gaynan Kita Kamahal :7 pm – GoBingo :7:30 pm – Pinoy Blockbusters (Monday) :MVP (Tuesday) :Wednesday: 7:30 pm – Si Tsong, Si Tsang :8 pm – Growing Up :1 for 3 (Thursday) :Bubble Gang (Friday) :8:30 pm – Viva Sinerama (Thursday) :9:30 pm – Campus Romance (Monday) :Ibang Klase (Tuesday) :Mikee (Wednesday) :Bubble Gang (9 pm) (Friday) :10:30 pm – GMA Network News :11 pm – :Firing Line (Monday) :The Probe Team (Tuesday) :Tapatan with Jay Sonza (Wednesday) :Public Life with Randy David (Thursday) :Emergency (Friday) :12 mn – The 700 Club :Monday: :1 am – Midnight Prayer Helps :1:30 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade :3:30 am to 3:35 am – Family Guidelines :Tuesday: :1 am – The Pulpit of Christ :1:30 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade :3:30 am to 3:35 am – Family Guidelines :Wednesday: :1 am – Jesus the Healer :2 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade :4 am to 4:05 am – Family Guidelines :Thursday: :1 am – Word of Hope :1:30 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade :3:30 am to 3:35 am – Family Guidelines :Friday: :1 am – Let There Be Light :2 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade :4 am to 4:05 am – Family Guidelines :Saturday :6 am – Jesus the Healer :7 am – The 700 Club :8 am – Superbook & The Flying House :8:30 am – Chikiting Patrol :9 am – 5 and Up :10 am – Tales from the Cryptkeeper :10:30 am – Disney Adventures :12 nn – Eat Bulaga! :2:30 pm – ETChing :4 pm – TGIS :5:30 pm – Brigada Siete :7 pm – Rainbow Cinema :9 pm – GMA’s Best :11 pm – Master Showman Presents :12 mn – GMA Network News :12:30 am – The 700 Club (Answers) :1 am to 3 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade :Sunday :6 am – In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley :7 am – Word of Hope :7:30 am – The 700 Club :8:30 am – Cathedral of Praise :9 am – Go for Gold / PG (Parent's Guide) :10 am – Gameplan :11 am – Rugrats :11:30 am – Next :12 nn – SOP :2:30 pm – Anna Karenina :4 pm – Startalk :5:30 pm – Partners: Mel & Jay :7 pm – Bilibkaba :7:30 pm – GMA Telesine Special :9:30 pm – SNBO (Sunday Night Box Office) :11:30 pm – Sunday Night Special :12 mn – GMA Network News :12:30 am – A Little Night of Music :1 am – The 700 Club (Answers) :1:30 am to 3:30 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade